


Where There's Smoke, There's Not Always Fire

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [35]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of what happens when Adam is woken from a deep sleep by the sound of smoke detectors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke, There's Not Always Fire

**Author's Note:**

> From the interview where Adam says the first thing he'd save is Sauli if his house was on fire. 
> 
> This is a funny little take on it.

If his friends would let Adam finish his explanation instead of erupting into fits of laughter, he would be more than happy to tell the story of how his naked ass ended up splattered over the internet. 

There's nothing scandalous about it. It's a really sweet story, if the journalists bothered to fact check, not that he expects the media to do that anytime soon. They get more hits implying he and Sauli were fucking on the front lawn while the house went up in flames.

If anyone asked, he could probably turn it into a funny little mishap. Hell, he could even do a skit on Saturday Night Live about it. 

Of course, it wasn't funny that morning. It was pretty scary actually. 

It all started when Adam was jolted awake from a dream involving Sauli, lots of lube and a dash around the house for batteries. Frankly, he's hoping to finish that dream tonight. Or better yet, turn it into reality - if his friends ever decide to go home.

Sauli's in the middle of his very animated side of the story, his hands flying around as they often do when he's excited. 

As Sauli goes on, the more he notices how very different it is to his side of the story.

"That isn't what happened," Adam says exasperated.

"Did you not act like Tarzan and throw me over your shoulder?" Sauli's blue eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Yes, but….."

"I know dear. You were mad I burnt the bacon."

More laughter. 

For once, he doesn't join the laughter. He's too busy thinking how his heart was racing that morning.

It wasn't the smoldering bacon that freaked him out. It was the thought of Sauli in danger. 

While Sauli regales the crew with his tale, Adam's mind takes a trip back to that morning when he thought the house was on fire. 

It took him a minute to realize the sound he was hearing wasn't his normal "get your ass out of bed now" alarm. When his brain cells finally recognized the shrill sound that woke him was coming from the smoke detectors, he leapt out of bed quicker than the time his mother came home from work early and Adam was playing doctor with a "friend".

He smelled the smoke before he even made it down to the kitchen. 

"Sauli," he yelled as he ran into the room, his heart in his throat. What if he's unconscious, overcome by smoke inhalation? Or on fire? What if he couldn't find him?

Too many worse case scenarios flooded his mind at the time. 

There was smoke everywhere when he opened the door. He couldn't see any flames but that didn't mean there wasn't a fire somewhere. Maybe behind the walls.

He was weak with relief when he saw Sauli's outline at the kitchen sink, swearing up a storm. 

Acting on instinct, he threw Sauli over his shoulders and headed for the front door - fighting the smoke and screaming over the alarms that everything would be all right. 

"What are you doing?" Sauli said loudly over the noise.

"Fire. We need to get out of the house."

He heard the sirens as he left the house with Sauli. His boyfriend yelled at him repeatedly but Adam's only thought was to get as far away as he could in case the house exploded. He wasn't paying much attention to what Sauli was trying to tell him. 

He deposited Sauli on the edge of the lawn as the fire trucks pulled up. 

"Adam, put this on?" Sauli's said desperately as he yanked the apron off. "You're naked."

Adam looked down as if to prove he wasn't but… "oh fuck. Shit. Give me." Maybe sleeping all natural wasn't the best idea.

It took longer than normal to tie the damn thing because they were both trying to do the job at the same time, and ended up hampering each others efforts in their haste. Adam was still tying the knot when the firemen walked up to them.

"There's no fire," Sauli quickly explained when one of them asked what happened. 

"But the smoke," Adam replied testily. There was smoke. He walked through it to get to Sauli.

"I burnt the bacon. See, I was making breakfast for Adam when I forgot all about it in the oven."

"You were making me breakfast?" Adam asked, kind of bewildered because Sauli doesn't do breakfast. That's the one meal assigned to Adam. Sauli cooks dinner instead.

"Yes," he answered with a smile before he turned back to the fireman. "I'm sorry. It's fine. Only smoke."

The fireman listened to the rest of Sauli's story but he kept glancing up and down at Adam's 'attire', which was next to nothing, just a short waist apron that Sauli was wearing. It left his ass bare, but it was either his ass or his dick, and he thought a bare ass was the way to go.

The fact that it says "kiss the cook" right where his dick is, didn't escape the man's notice. Naturally, someone just happened to have a camera available to snap a picture it. 

"I'm trying to tie the apron," Sauli continues the story for the gathered gang, "but the tie kept slipping from my fingers."

"Naked, Adam? Really?" Scarlett asks smiling while tsk-tsking at him.

He shrugs. "You know I sleep in the buff. Jesus, I thought Sauli was in danger. I wasn't thinking of clothes at the time."

"Awww," Scarlett responds, a silly grin on her face.

"I'm wearing boxers to bed from now on." No way does he want that humiliation again.

"No you are not," Sauli says emphatically. 

"Easy for you to say. It's not your ass plastered over the internet." 

"But I like sleeping naked with you," Sauli says with just enough softness to his voice that his friends start making noises about leaving. 

After quick goodbyes, and "glad you're both okay", he's finally alone with Sauli.

Sauli wraps his arms around his neck, and Adam's hands automatically caress his boyfriend's slim hips. 

"How about we keep a pair on the floor by the bed just in case?" Sauli suggests.

"I wasn't thinking about me at the time." One day he'll laugh at it, like all his friends, but not now. The panic is still too fresh.

"I'd do the same for you," Sauli tells him earnestly, which sends Adam into the laughing fit he didn't think he was capable of.

"Baby, you couldn't pick me up. I'm too big."

"Wanna bet?" Sauli answers confidently.

Before Adam knows what's happened, Sauli's shoulder hits him in his stomach and he's airborne, hanging upside down while Sauli carries him to the bedroom with promises to show him how much he appreciates being rescued.


End file.
